Marvel Knights: Spider-Man 1
| next = ''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man'' #2 }} "Down Among the Dead Men (Part 1)" is the title to the first issue of the ''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series, which was published by Marvel Comics under their Marvel Knights imprint. The story was written by Mark Millar with artwork by Terry Dodson and inks by Rachel Dodson. It was colored by Ian Hannin of Avalon Studios and lettered by Cory Petit of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Axel Alonso with Warren Simons as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a June, 2004 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Being Spider-Man has put an enormous strain on Peter Parker's personal life. To make matters worse, Spidey must throw down with his greatest foe, the Green Goblin! Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Shadowy kidnapper * Cemetery caretaker * Franklin * Humberto * Mario * Mister Marsh * None * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Midtown High School :* Parker residence :* May Parker's apartment * Computers * Pumpkin bombs * Teddy bear * Umbrellas * Web-shooters * Automobiles * Goblin Glider * Police cars * Taxicab * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Caretaker * Cemeteries * High school * Student * Teacher Notes & Trivia * This issue is UPC barcode number 759606055210 00111. * This issue is reprinted in the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man: Down Among the Dead Men trade paperback collection, which was released in 2004, and retails for $9.99 per copy (US). * This issue has a wrap-around cover featuring the characters of Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, and Electro, who are arguably Spider-Man's most infamous foes. Lethal foes, even. * The Black Cat appears on the cover to this issue, but does not appear in the story itself. * The events at the beginning of this issue take place on a Sunday morning. * Reference is made to the comedy film Legally Blonde 2 in this issue. * May Parker makes reference to Ronald Colman in this issue. Ronald Colman was a silent film actor from the 1920s. May thinks that he looks like Tony Stark. * Reference is made to the time when Otto Octavius was engaged to marry May Parker. This took place back in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #131. Peter finds the engagement ring that Octavius gave to May in this issue. Yep. She actually kept it. * Reference is made to Anna Watson in this issue. * Some of the decor in Peter Parker's room includes poster for the Coffee Bean, a pumpkin bomb replica (which is a mystery as to why Pete would keep this), a miniature Spidermobile, and a Living Brain toy. He even has a pair of his old eyeglasses on his computer desk, which he hasn't worn since he was a teenager. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *